Torn
by Prince Zey
Summary: Amnesia is never the best thing to wake up to. Pair that up with being accused of a crime you can't prove you didn't do, and you've got yourself a great little self discovery journey to prove your innocence. Join Lyn and plenty others as he travels across the pokemon world to find out the truth about himself and the ones around him.


**Chapter 1**

"You can't do this to me!" I turn my head from the long-nosed, yellow pokemon in front of me. "Hypno, as your boss, I command you to release me from these bindings!"

The white collar of fur around his neck bounces as he laughs pitifully. "You and I both know what would happen if I did that." He shuffles into my field of vision and holds up his infamous pendulum. "Please boss, just stare at the pendulum."

I growl and attempt to bite at him, only to end in failure. If I weren't in these blasted binds! "I swear on Arceaus' soul, once I get out of these ropes, I'll ripe out your throat, cut off your arms, and feed them to the poochynea outside! You'll rue the day you double crossed me!"

Hypno just shakes his head and swings the pendulum. "Shhhhh, boss. Just sleep." Despite my own wishes, I can feel my eyelids beginning to get heavy. "That's it. Sleep now, because when you awaken, you'll be in an entire new world."

I bolt up in bed, covered in an uncomfortable sweat. I quickly check myself to make sure I'm still okay. "Two arms, two legs, two eyes…" I shake my head slowly. "And one set of jaws on the back of my head." I let out a relaxing sigh. "It was just a dream." I hop off the bed full of hay. I take a quick glance around me. There are four beds lined against a wall with two windows. There's a table near the opposite wall in the corner and a staircase in the other corner. "Where am I?" Just as I was about head downstairs, a grey blur dashes up the stairs and bashes right into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Aha! You're awake!" I glare up at the insolent pokemon. It has grey bumps all around the top of his head, which seemed to make a make-shift afro. He has a large red nose and pinkish protrusion all over his body, which looks to me like either bands or, in some cases, bulging veins. Heaved upon his shoulder is a long, red girder. If I'm not mistaken, he's a Gurdurr. I quickly stand up and turn around, ready to strike with my large maw if he dares to make another stupid move.

"Who do you-?"

He abruptly cuts me off by slamming the girder to the ground. "I'll be the one asking questions! Just who are you!?"

"Tch!" I fold my arms defiantly. Looks like I'm not get anywhere this knucklehead unless I just do things his way. "My name is…" Hmmm? I…can't seem to recall my name…

"Well? Delcatty got your tongue? Spit it out!"

"Lyn." I lie on the spot. It's my only option right now. Saying that I have amnesia will only lead into trouble, and for some reason, my gut's telling me to get out of here ASAP. "I'm Lyn. And who exactly are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, unless you tell me what you did with them!" Excuse me? Them? What's this imbecile blathering on about? "You've got some nerve! Taking them away, and then you dare to show your face around here!"

"What are you talking about?" I begin to tap my foot impatiently. This guy's really starting to tick me off. Wish he'd show a little respect. Has he no idea of equality?!

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Tch! Out of my way!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You're excused."

"What's going on up here?" Both the imbecile and I turn our attention to the rather large serpent standing tall by the staircase. He's green with a tannish underbelly, and leaves sprouting down his tail. His scarlet colored eyes give the impression that I should not only be ashamed of any wrong doing of mine, but also of my own existence! "Gurdurr, what's up, and who's this?" The moment I notice him to begin to look this way, I quickly dart my eyes away. That serperior is giving me the chills…

"This is the girl responsible for the dissa-."

"Sorry, what did you call me?"

"The gir-." Before he could finish the statement, I clamp my jaw as hard as I can on the big red target he calls a nose. "Yeeeeoooowww!" Without hesitation he slams his fist down onto my head, causing my to release my grip and wobble in a temporary daze. "There are plenty more Brick Breaks than that ready for you! Come here and take it like a real PokeMAN!" We immediately stop and stare at Gurdurr in pity.

"Seriously?" The serperior tries to stifle a laugh. "Poke…Man…?" Without warning he bursts out into uncontrollable laughter. Tears well up in his eyes as he tries to catch his breath in between his laughing bursts. All the while, Gurdurr and I watch patiently for him to stop. When finally finished, he slithers up to me, still chuckling ever so slightly. "Please… excuse my friend. Heheh… He can jump the gun sometimes. W-what's your n-name…Poke-man…?"

"It's Lyn. Who're you?"

"Name's Hanryu. I lead Team Okami alongside my partner, Dex." Seems he's finally calmed down. Thank Arceus. "We have reason to believe that you might be responsible for the disappearance of two child pokemon." Interesting… Wait. What?! "From this point you are guilty until proven innocent. Sorry."


End file.
